Data integration software, such as for example programs capable of presenting, in a unified user interface view, data items provided by multiple computing systems (e.g. enterprise resource planning systems or the like), can aggregate and present a list of such items to a user. This list of items is also referred to herein as a consolidated list. The consolidated list can, in some examples, include tasks, documents, action items, etc. A consolidated list presented to one user of the data integration software may differ at least partially from a second consolidated list presented to another user of the data integration software. Due to overlap of at least some items between consolidated lists presented to two or more users, actions by one user can impact the state of an item that is also presented in the consolidated list of another user.